poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The birth of Princess Sharon
Here's how the birth of Princess Sharon goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond. the hospital, Celestia is breathing deeply Princess Luna: You're doing fine, Tia. Barret Barricade: Cadance, you see anything? Cadance: No. Wait, I see the head! Push! Princess Celestia: groans Barret Barricade: her hoof It's alright, keep pushing! with one mighty push. She pants Cadance: Oh, my Crystal Empire! Shining Armor: What? What's wrong?! Cadance: It's a female, alicorn filly. her up Filly: crying Princess Celestia: She's beautiful. hands her over to her Barret Barricade: She has your coat. Princess Celestia: I know. Shining Armor: the door Alright guys, you can come in now. comes in Cat: How adorable. Duck: Ooh... Another Flying Unicorn! Barret Barricade: What should we name her? Princess Celestia: I want her name not to be based off of anything religon. Princess Luna: You're rght. Elsa: I have one suggestion; "Sharon" Barret Barricade: Elsa, that's a beautiful name. Princess Celestia: We'll call her Sharon. yawns and nuzzles on Celestia's arms and sleeps The ponies: Awwwwwwwww. Brian: Wait a second. How long where you pregnant? Cadance: She's been pregnant for a long time. Brian: What? Princess Luna: Before we were frozen in the carbonite, Tia was found to be pregnant with this foal. Pepper Clark: So, you were pregnant this whole entire time, even during the battle with Tirek? Princess Celestia: That is true. Judy Hopps: That's... that's really cool, you guys. Nick Wilde: Huh, I had a feeling you looked a tad plumper when you were in the carbonite. Scootaloo: But there's one thing that confuses me. Sweetie Belle How did you survive the bullet shot? Peter Sam: Yeah, Sweetie Belle. How did you? Sweetie Belle: I faked it. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What?! Sweetie Belle: Yeah, after Suri fired the bullet, I faked it by dodging it by falling on my back. And that's how I did it. Rarity: That's really clever. July: I'll say. Zoe Trent: Agree. Kitty looks out in the open and feels down Little Bear: What's the matter, Kitty? Henry theme" begins playing Kitty Katswell: How could I have let Ernie corrupt me? I nearly killed my own Padawan, and was tasked to hand him over Mace Windu's lightsaber! I should be better than this! Hanah Streaker: (comes over and sits next to her master) Kitty, I must confess. You're more than a Master to me. Kitty Katswell: Really? Hanah Streaker: I know I already have parents but, when you took me under your wing and helped me finally leave Cluster Prime, I saw you differently. You're... You're like a brand new mother to me. I never had anyone like you in my life before. I guess, it's because you, the reason I conquered Jackal Gorten at long last. You gave me a new reason to life onward. I used to act in fear when I was trapped on that wretched planet, but then you taught me how to be fearless. Kitty, you may of been corrupted once, but knowing you, you're too TUFF tough to let yourself stay that way. Because you have me to keep you in the light. Kitty Katswell: You're right. I'm glad to have found you on Cluster Prime. Hanah Streaker: Likewise, Master. 2 then share a hug Dudley Puppy: So, what are we to do with Windu's Lightsaber? Barret Barricade: (holds it up as he speaks) We're gonna put this in safe keeping in Canterlot. So no one can take it. Sharon: crying Princess Celestia: Shhh.... don't cry, sweetie, Mommy's here. And besides, you will be a true Jedi once your grown up. Sharon: (smiles as she coos) Twilight: Now, we must all get ready. It's Captain Kirk's birthday! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Birth scenes